


......

by ProlixalPyre



Category: Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Tumblr, shoe, shoeslaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProlixalPyre/pseuds/ProlixalPyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a silly short story i made a few days ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	......

The shrill sound of the alarms echoed across the pristine lawn, passerby’s stopping to look at the white house hoping to catch a glimpse of what ever possible catastrophe might be occurring. inside hoards of security officers with guns stormed the many hallways and passageways. Orders were bellowed over walkies. In the oval office the president stood behind his desk hands massaging his temples”What did the intruder take” he said looking up at the chief of security who shifted uneasily with a slightly embarrassed look on his face. He glanced at the men behind him and returned his gaze back to the president. “Well sir as far as we can tell he only took some of your personal effects.one thing in particular.” The president crossed his arms. “And that would be?” 

across town a man boarded the metro with a large backpack,the doors closing behind him, and took a seat next to a young boy who was busily typing on his phone. The man slipped off his back pack and unzipped it. the train took off speeding down the tunnel. the boy glanced over at the man and saw the bag was filled with countless shoe laces. “Hey nice shoe laces.Where’d you get them?” he asked with a snort. “The president” the man said pulling out a pair of strings and slipping his shoes off. “let me guess, aliens gave you the shoes” the boy said standing as the train slowed to a halt. the man smiled and began replacing his shoe laces with the pair he had pulled out of the bag. the boy shook his head and left the train returning his focus to his phone.


End file.
